


Désolée, je ne suis pas un garçon

by Nuts



Series: Désolé, je suis Sakurai Ryou [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Post-Winter Cup, She is a man AU, no real romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Wakamatsu-senpai cria un peu, comme toujours, pour dire « Sois pas trop gentil avec tout le monde, Sakurai ». Il détourna le regard en entendant mes excuses, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de s’excuser pour rien. Je souris faiblement. Je ne m’excusais pas pour rien, justement. Il y avait trop de raisons que me faisaient me sentir coupable la plupart du temps. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire ça, alors je ne faisais que m’excuser à chaque fois que le nœud se resserrait sur mes entrailles, comme si ça pouvait arranger ma culpabilité. Au contraire. Peu importait combien de fois je m’excusais, ça n’était que ça ; ça ne m’empêchait pas de rester. "</p>
<p>Résumé provisoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Aomine Daiki

I. AOMINE DAIKI

 

Aomine Daiki était allongé sur le toit du lycée, à moitié endormi, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, lorsqu’il entendit des pas rapides dans l’escalier et la porte qui s’ouvrit violemment. Il avait séché l’entrainement, qui devait être fini depuis. Mais bon, pour sa défense, c’était une des rares fois qu’il le faisait, depuis la Winter Cup. Il reprenait du sérieux, mais il venait quand même de temps en temps faire une sieste. Après tout, il était toujours Aomine Daiki, il ne fallait pas s’attendre à le voir se transformer du jour au lendemain non plus – au plus grand malheur de Satsuki. Mais bon, même s’il n’était pas frileux, il commençait à faire trop froid pour venir, alors...

 

Il profitait donc de sa dernière sieste de l’année quand la dispute éclata. Il entendit deux voix étrangement similaires. Il ne connaissait pas la première, la plus grave, mais la seconde était sans aucun doute possible la petite voix de Ryou. Elle répondait vivement à l’autre, ce qui était inhabituel, car Ryou passait plus son temps à s’excuser et à essayer d’éviter les conflits qu’autre chose.

 

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais ! » répliqua Voix Inconnue, à un certain point, plus fort qu’auparavant.

 

Daiki ouvrit un œil. Voix Inconnu laissait sous-entendre que Ryou avait fait quelque chose totalement irréfléchi. Il esquissa une moue ironique. Franchement, les seules choses que Ryou pouvait faire sans réfléchir, s’était s’excuser à chaque fin de de phrase et tirer des trois points contre des opposants coriaces. C’est ce qui le rendait amusant.

 

« Bien sûr que si ! J’ai parfaitement conscience- »

« Conscience de quoi !? Que ce que tu fais est totalement stupide ? »

« Grand frère… »

 

Ah, ça expliquait la ressemblance des voix. Il ne savait pas que Ryou avait un frère. Une sœur, non ? Bah, c’est pas comme si ça l’intéressait vraiment. Mais bon, il apprécierait s’ils ne venaient se disputer là où il voulait dormir. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il l’empêchait de se lever et de les interrompre. L’idée de se lever peut-être, ou bien un brin de curiosité…

 

« Et si tu te fais prendre, hein ? » reprit le frère. « Qu’est-ce que tu feras ?! »

 

Ça commençait sérieusement à l’intriguer. Qu’est-ce que Ryou avait bien pu faire pour que son frère crie comme ça ? Il croyait entendre Satsuki. Bon, la comparaison n’était pas forcément juste parce que Satsuki avait toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher, mais bon. Et Ryou ne s’était pas excusé, pas une seule fois. Il était silencieux, mais il ne s’excusait pas. Bizarre.

 

« Une fille dans le club de basketball ! Qu’est-ce que tu croyais faire, Rin ? »

 

Daiki ouvrit les deux yeux d’un coup. Il se détacha un peu de sa conversation. Sa tête bourdonnait. Une fille ? Comment ça, une fille ? Une manager ? Et Rin ? Pourquoi cet idiot appelait Ryou Rin ? Ça n’avait aucun sens. Il se concentra. Il devait comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

 

« Ce n’était pas n’importe quel garçon ! » dit la voit de Ry- de Rin, apparemment. « On est sorti ensemble pendant deux ans ! Deux ans ! Il me disait qu’il m’aimait depuis trois ! Et tu n’étais pas là, tu n’as pas entendu tout ce qu’il m’a dit ! Que s’était juste un test pour voir s’il pouvait faire craquer la petite fille parfaite ! Et ensuite voir s’il pouvait me supporter longtemps ! Il a dit que je devais le féliciter pour avoir tenu aussi longtemps ! Le féliciter ! Eh bien, moi, je fais un test pour voir si je suis toujours Miss petite fille parfaite qui est trop faible pour voir que tout le monde n’en a rien à faire d’elle, trop faible pour tenir deux minutes contre des garçons, un test pour voir si je suis capable de lui botter le cul ! »

 

Il y eut un silence, qui laissa Daiki relâcher le souffler qu’il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu puis Rin reprit.

 

 « Alors pour ça, oui, j’ai menti, je me suis fait passé pour un garçon et j’ai réussi, tu vois, j’ai tenu toute l’année, il ne reste plus qu’un match, un match où je pourrais enfin avoir ce que je suis venu chercher. Je veux finir la saison. S’il-te-plait. S’il-te-plait, il ne reste qu’un dernier match. Qu’un seul. Ce week-end. Laisse-moi, jusque-là. Je suis désolée d’avoir menti, je suis désolée de mettre fait passer pour toi. Je suis désolée, d’accord ? J’ai pas arrêté d’être désolée toute la saison. Je- »

« Alors pourquoi tu es restée ? Rin, si tu t’étais faite prendre… »

« Je sais, je sais… Je t’en prie, laisse-moi jouer ce match. Je dois jouer ce match. Après, après j’irais dans l’école que tu voudras. S’il te plait, s’il te plait… »

 

Daiki écouta le silence du frère, de Sakurai Ryou, du vrai Sakurai Ryou. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il écouta le frère dire qu’elle irait dans une école privée pour fille, comme elle aurait dû, qu’elle ne se rebellerait pas. Il écouta ce bâtard de Sakurai Ryou dire que s’il l’entendait se rebeller, il irait voir l’administration du lycée et toute l’année du club de basket de Touou Gakuen serait remise en question. Il écouta la porte s’ouvrir de nouveau et les pas descendre l’escalier. Il se redressa un peu et passa une main sur son visage, pas sûr de croire ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

 

Plus tard, quand il aura enfin réussi à se lever et à quitter le bâtiment, Satsuki viendra le voir, lui crier dessus comme d’habitude. Il la regardera étrangement. Ryou était une fille, une fille comme Satsuki. Il ne pouvait pas se faire à cette idée. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Il clignera des yeux à la question « Qu’est-ce qu’il ne va pas Dai-chan ? » et avancera les yeux grands ouverts jusqu’à chez lui. Satsuki s’inquiétera un peu, mais quand elle le verra à l’entrainement le lendemain, à l’heure, elle décidera de laisser tomber l’affaire.

 


	2. II. Sakurai Ryou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Joo_rin. Je n'ai pas abandonnée cette histoire.

 

 

II. SAKURAI RYOU

 

 

« Ce week-end, nous jouons contre Suma High. »

 

C’est avec cette phrase que le début de la fin commença. Je regardai le coach fixement. Il ne semblait pas réaliser à quel point l’annonce de ce match m’avait ébranlé. C’était pour ce match en particulier que je m’étais inscrit au club. Pas par amour du basket, pas pour quelconque noble raison, pas parce que j’étais doué, mais pour ce match précis. Pour cette revanche. Enfin.

 

Le nœud qui occupait mon ventre depuis le début du l’année se délia un peu. Un peu. Pas totalement. Le week-end n’était pas encore là. Mais j’avais réussi. J’allais jouer, je serais titulaire pour ce match. Je me sentais euphorique. La suite me parut un peu floue. Momoi-san parla de nos compétences et nous encouragea à garder notre sérieux jusqu’à la fin de l’année. Capitaine Imayoshi remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d’un geste habituel et sourit en nous regardant. L’idée que c’était son dernier match m’effleura l’esprit. Cette année était sa dernière. Je secouai la tête, essayant d’écarter cette pensée de mon esprit. Il me donna une tape sur le dos en partant. Je réprimai l’envie de m’excuser. L’entrainement se termina. Je traînai, offrant aux autres premières années de ranger leur part. Wakamatsu-senpai cria un peu, comme toujours, pour dire « Sois pas trop gentil avec tout le monde, Sakurai ». Il détourna le regard en entendant mes excuses, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de s’excuser pour rien. Je souris faiblement. Je ne m’excusais pas pour rien, justement. Il y avait trop de raisons que me faisaient me sentir coupable la plupart du temps. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire ça, alors je ne faisais que m’excuser à chaque fois que le nœud se resserrait sur mes entrailles, comme si ça pouvait arranger ma culpabilité. Au contraire. Peu importait combien de fois je m’excusais, ça n’était que ça ; ça ne m’empêchait pas de rester.

 

Au moment où j’arrivai enfin dans les vestiaires, il n’y avait plus personne, comme je l’avais prévu. La véritable raison pour laquelle je me proposais pour faire le rangement ; cela me permettait de me changer seul, loin de regard gênant.

 

Je sortis lentement, la tête occupée par les pensées du match du week-end à venir. Je remontai l’allée bordée de cerisiers dénudés par l’hiver quand je l’aperçu. Je crus d’abord que mes yeux me jouaient un tour, que le stress de toute l’année me faisait voir ce que je craignais le plus, ce serait pas la première fois. Mais non, il se tenait bien là, debout, sous l’ombre fine d’un des cerisiers, égal à lui-même. Il n’avait pas changé, au long de cette année qu’il avait passé aux Etats-Unis. Il se tenait droit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine ferme. Ses cheveux bruns et fins retombaient devant ses yeux, comme les miens, mais cela ne m’empêcha pas de reconnaître ce regard. C’était le regard en colère de Sakurai Ryou.

 

« Bonjour, Rin » me dit-il d’un ton sec. « Tu t’attendais pas à me voir, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

Il eut ce sourire amer que je détestais voir sur ses lèvres, surtout quand il était pour moi, mais je savais que je méritais que cette amertume et plus encore. Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas sortir mille excuses qu’il n’aurait pas comprises.

 

Je ne sais plus comment, mais je l’ai tiré de force jusqu’au toit où je mange parfois avec-, enfin, où j’apporte un déjeuner à Aomine-san. Il me fixa avec ses yeux brûlant de colère. La dispute éclata.

 

« J’espère que tu as une bonne explication ! » explosa Ryou.

 

« Calme-toi ! » tentai-je, mais il ne m’écoutait pas, il ne m’écoutait jamais, quand il était en colère. C’est l’une des raisons lointaines qui avaient d’ailleurs créée cette situation. Il ne m’avait pas écouté avant de claquer la porte et de quitter le pays non plus.

 

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j’étais surpris quand j’ai essayé de m’arranger avec l’école pour mon année passée en Amérique et que j’ai vu que, oh surprise, Sakurai Ryou a étudié ici cette année ! Et que le Sakurai Ryou qui n’est pas moi, me ressemble vachement, ou plutôt, ressemble trait pour trait à sœur jumelle ! »

 

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne sais pas ce que j’avais espéré. Bien sûr qu’il allait être en colère quand il se rendrait compte que sa sœur avait pris sa place. Mais depuis le début de l’année où j’étais devenu Sakurai Ryou, ma vie avait été tellement remplie que je dois avouer que mon frère était devenu le cadet de mes soucis. J’avais été fou de penser que je pourrais m’en sortir sans rien. Enfin, j’avais été folle. Je m’étais tellement habituée à parler de moi aux autres au masculin que je le faisais même dans ma tête.

 

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce tu fais ! » dit-il encore plus fort qu’auparavant ; le fait que je ne réponde pas n’avait pas arrangé son humeur.

 

« Bien sûr que si ! J’ai parfaitement conscience- »

« Conscience de quoi !? Que ce que tu fais est totalement stupide ? » me coupa-t-il.

« Grand frère… »

« Et si tu te fais prendre, hein ? Qu’est-ce que tu feras ?!  Une fille dans le club de basketball ! Qu’est-ce que tu croyais faire, Rin ? »

 

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Il fallait que je choisisse bien mes mots, pour qu’il se calme et qu’il comprenne. Il devait comprendre.

 

« Je sais que, que je n’aurais pas dû faire ça, mais je devais venir ici. Il le fallait. »

« Non, tu ne sais pas ! Bon sang, regarde-toi ! Tu as les cheveux courts, tu es habillée en garçon ! »

« Je me suis coupé les cheveux avant que tu ne partes ! » répliquai-je, en replaçant une des mèches derrière mon oreille. Elles m’arrivaient autrefois jusqu’au bas du dos, mais ça me sembler être un souvenir d’une autre vie, une vie où j’avais été une fille. Je ne voulais plus y repenser. Peut-être qu’il avait raison, que mon choix avait été stupide, mais c’était mon choix. Il y avait longtemps qu’il était fait et je ne pouvais pas revenir dessus, pas maintenant.

 

« Oui, à cause de cet enfoiré ! »

 

Il s’arrêta soudain, figé. Il me dévisagea comme s’il ne m’avait jamais vu, comme s’il ne me connaissait pas, comme si j’étais un inconnu. J’eus presque un frisson, je savais ce qu’il allait dire :

 

« Ne me dis pas que… » Il eut un rire sec, sans joie, qui me fit un peu froid dans le dos. « C’est à cause de cet idiot ? Bon sang, Rin, je pensais pas que t’étais du genre à se laisser démoraliser par un garçon ! »

« Ce n’était pas n’importe quel garçon ! » explosais-je.

 

Comment mon propre frère pouvait-il penser que j’étais de ces filles sans cervelles qui courraient après des mannequins comme Kise Ryouta ?

 

« On est sorti ensemble pendant deux ans ! Deux ans ! Il me disait qu’il m’aimait depuis trois ! Et tu n’étais pas là, tu n’as pas entendu tout ce qu’il m’a dit ! Que s’était juste un test pour voir s’il pouvait faire craquer la petite fille parfaite ! Et ensuite voir s’il pouvait me supporter longtemps ! Tout n’était qu’un pari qu’il avait fait avec ses amis ! Il a dit que je devais le féliciter pour avoir tenu aussi longtemps ! Eh bien, moi, je fais un test pour voir si je suis toujours Miss petite fille parfaite qui est trop faible pour voir que tout le monde n’en a rien à faire d’elle, trop faible pour tenir deux minutes contre des garçons, un test pour voir si je suis capable de lui botter le cul ! »

 

Il y eut un silence. Ma respiration était hachée. A cet instant, il n’y avait plus de nœud autour de mon estomac pour me donner envie de vomir. A cet instant, il y avait juste de l’adrénaline dans mon sang et un sentiment de liberté dans ma tête.

 

« Alors pour ça, oui, j’ai menti, je me suis faite passer pour un garçon et j’ai réussi, tu vois, j’ai tenu toute l’année, il ne reste plus qu’un match, un match où je pourrais enfin avoir ce que je suis venue chercher. Je veux finir la saison. S’il-te-plaît. S’il-te-plaît, il ne reste qu’un dernier match. Qu’un seul. Ce week-end. Laisse-moi, jusque-là. Je suis désolée d’avoir menti, je suis désolée de mettre fait passer pour toi. Je suis désolée, d’accord ? J’ai pas arrêté d’être désolée toute la saison. Je- »

« Alors pourquoi tu es restée ? Rin, si tu t’étais faite prendre… »

 

Je baissai un peu la tête. La peur de me faire prendre avait été là toute l’année. Je savais ce que je risquais. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant.

 

« Je sais, je sais… Je t’en prie, laisse-moi jouer ce match. Je dois jouer ce match. Après, après j’irais dans l’école que tu voudras. S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît… »

 

Et contre toute attente, Ryou accepta. Il me dit qu’après cette semaine, il m’enverra dans l’école pour filles, celle dans laquelle j’étais inscrite à la base. Il me menaça, mais c’était inutile ; j’avais déjà eu ce que je voulais, c’est-à-dire, cette dernière semaine.

  

Nous rentrâmes tous les deux silencieusement, de l’électricité dans l’air, à l’appartement qu’on partageait avant le lycée et que j’avais occupé seule cette année. Je fis le repas pendant qu’il déposait ses affaires dans sa chambre. Je l’entendis entrer dans la mienne. Quand je vins le chercher pour manger, il était devant mon armoire, à observer les vêtements, ou plutôt l’absence de vêtements féminins. Je ne commentais pas le froncement de ces sourcils et je relevais le menton. Il n’arriverait pas à me donner honte de moi-même. J’étais la seule qui avait le droit de faire ça. Pas Ryou, pas Hiromasa, pas un autre garçon. Juste moi. Et je n’aurais honte que si je faisais perdre mon équipe contre Suma High.


End file.
